Merry Christmas, Darling
by flashpenguin
Summary: Keeping her promise to visit John, Joss finds herself curled on the couch, cuddled next to the man she loves on Christmas night. As they share secrets and promise undying love, John and Joss vow to make the one night they have a memorable one - at least until the sun rises. A continuation of "Christmas (Baby, Please Come Home)". *COMPLETE*


_I was going to post this on Christmas Eve, but I felt with the sorrow of the last two months we didn't need a downer story. But now it's New Year's Day, and the story wants to be told. It's just a continuation of "Christmas (Baby, Please Come Home)" from last year. Sorry to say that it isn't smutty, but the love between CaReese is still there. I hope you enjoy._

 _Dedicated to Scherrille – I know it isn't much and it's late, but I hope you like it. Merry Christmas blessings to you and yours, and a Happy New Year, too!_

 _ **Song prompt: "Merry Christmas, Darling" by the Carpenters.**_

* * *

 **Merry Christmas, Darling**

Outside the snow was falling from the midnight blue sky and the wind blew cold. But inside the loft the fireplace snapped, crackled, and pop as it warmed the room. In the corner stood the tree with it's lights blinking in and out of synch, and throughout the room the soft strains of Christmas songs added to the ambiance.

Curled on the couch, Joss rested her head on John's chest. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the scent of the wood burning in the fireplace. It was almost too unreal that she was there, on the couch, in his arms. But the wish she had made had come true.

"The tree is beautiful," she complimented as she looked over at the Evergreen. "Much better than last year's."

"I wanted to do something special and different."

"It's nice," she remarked with a smile and nod.

"You deserve it."

"So, how are you, John?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I'm okay."

"You're never 'okay'," she contradicted. "Talk to me."

"About what?"

"You. Me. Life. Anything," she suggested. "How is work?"

"Get a number, catch the bad guy, try to keep a low profile. The same old thing day after day."

"Aside from occasionally capping a bad guy in the kneecap," she added with a dry laugh.

"We...ell, there is that," he admitted sheepishly.

"And Lionel? How is he?"

"Lionel is Lionel. Still a fungus, but I'm getting used to him."

"He's a good guy and he'll have your back when you need it," Joss confirmed what she knew to be the truth.

John nodded. "He is and he does," he agreed with a nod.

"And Harold...?"

"Finch has his moments. He has Bear and Root. Somehow they manage to keep each other out of trouble."

"And yet, you feel like the fifth wheel. Poor John."

"Don't feel sorry for me, Joss."

"I don't. I know you get by the best way you can. Still...you could be spending the holidays with anyone – Lionel, Harold...Zoe," she listed their mutual friends. "Or even that therapist at the 8th."

Reese was flummoxed by the suggestion. "Iris?"

Joss smiled softly. "That's her name. You like her."

"I like her well enough," John agreed hollowly without elaborating.

"She's...pretty. And she likes you. And I know you kissed her."

"I did."

"But...?"

"I don't love her."

"What's love got to do with anything?" Joss pulled back to look at him.

"A lot. Especially during the holidays."

"Which is why you are with me instead of hitting bars or joining the parties at the precinct."

"Hearing 'Feliz Navidad' sung by a bunch of semi-intoxicated LEO's is something I would rather avoid," John quipped.

"Good choice. But you're missing out getting to know your fellow officers and all the free food," she pointed out.

"No, I'm not."

"And all the pretty ladies under the mistletoe waiting to be kissed by the handsome and mysterious Homicide Detective," Joss teased. "You're going to let them down."

"It's a small sacrifice, but I'll live."

"I guess some things never change. You are still a martyr, John," she chuckled softly.

"If being a martyr means that I get to spend Christmas with you, then I'll bear the sin." John gently stroked Joss's hair. He loved to feel the silky strands against his calloused hands.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"So, you really like the tree?" John changed the subject.

"It's perfect..." Joss looked up the length of the 9 foot tall tree. Her eyes stopped at the top. "Except you're missing an angel," she remarked.

"Do I really need one?"

"Or a star. One or the other, but you can't have a Christmas tree without a topper. It's unChristmas-like," she chastised.

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"What if I said I already had my angel right here in my arms?" he asked.

"I would say that you've been hitting the eggnog a little too hard this year," she returned.

"You wound me, Joss."

"But seriously, John, you need a topper."

"Okay. Go get it."

"What?" Joss looked confused.

"It's the box under the tree."

Joss pulled herself away from John to walk over to the tree. Kneeling down, she pulled the beautifully wrapped box from under the tree. "What's this?" she asked and started to give it a shake.

"Don't!" John cautioned. "Bring it over here."

Joss did as she was asked. Sitting down on the couch, she curled her legs under her. "What is it?"

"Open it."

"Okay." Slowly Joss untied the red ribbon and then peeled back the expensive wrapping paper to reveal a gold and silver embossed box. She threw a look at John. "What...?"

"Open it, Joss."

Pulling off the lid, she pushed back the layers of tissue paper. Then she gasped.

"John..." she breathed.

"Do you like it?" he asked and took the box from Joss' hands.

"She's beautiful." Joss gently picked up the angel from the box. Holding it, she smoothed the delicate lace skirt, and brushed the curls back from the porcelain face. "Where did you get her?"

"I had her made. For you."

Joss shook her head. "You shouldn't have."

"Actually, if you look at her, she's you."

Joss looked at John. "What do you mean?"

"I had her made to look like you. I wanted something to brighten my holidays when you can't be with me."

"John, I'm always with you. Even when you're deciding to take on the world all by yourself. I'm never going to leave you."

"I believe you, Joss, but..."

"But?"

"It's just so difficult waiting three hundred and sixty-four days to see you again."

"Good things come to those who wait."

"I want my good thing all of the time," Reese groused.

"So, John Reese has a selfish side," Joss chided.

"I hate being alone," he grudgingly admitted.

Joss covered his hand with hers and squeezed it gently. "You're never alone, John."

Reese opened his arms. "Come here," he invited. Joss placed the angel on the coffee table, and leaned back into Reese's arms. She sighed and closed her eyes. It felt so perfect to be held and protected by him. If only the night would never end.

"What are you thinking?" Joss asked softly.

Reese buried his face in her hair and breathed in her familiar scent. "You, and how I missed out on telling you how I feel about you...us...what we had."

Joss wrapped her arms around his to hold him just as tightly. "Well, you have me now. Tell me how you feel."

"I love you. I never knew how much until you were no longer a part of my life."

"John..." she breathed.

"You have been my rock – my reason for maintaining my sanity when I wanted to give up."

"Heh. Well, you got shot, so I dropped the ball."

"You're my protector, Joss, not my bullet-proof vest," he replied with just a touch of humour in his tone.

"Easy for you to joke. You're not exactly the Man of Steel, you know," she returned. "One of these days, John..."

"As long as you're with me, I'm sure that I'm going to make it." Reese kissed her cheek. "I'm not going to die."

Joss twisted around to look at him. "You can't make that promise. And I can't save you when you do something crazy – like going off by yourself to cabins in the middle of nowhere and not telling anyone. Or walking into a barrage of bullets. You have to think about yourself, John," she chastised lovingly but firmly.

"You saved me a long time ago, Joss; everything else is just time passing by until I can be with you for real," Reese said and dropped a kiss on her lips.

"I just hope you're old and gray when that happens."

Reese made the motion of an X across his chest. "I cross my heart." He leaned back against the cushions. Joss curled up next to him. Their breathing matched as they got lost in the moment and listened to the soft Christmas songs playing on the stereo. Slowly the time passed.

Until in the distance the clock chimed the hour to break the perfect moment.

"John," Joss whispered, afraid to break the magic spell. Gently she pulled away from his embrace.

Eyes closed, Reese barely heard her call his name as he felt himself slowly fade off into the welcoming reverie. "Hmmm?"

"It's time for me to go." She cupped his cheek, trying to memorize the feel of his flesh on hers.

"Already?" he murmured.

"It's nearly dawn."

Reese opened his eyes as he reached his hand forward to stop her. "One more minute. That's all," he begged. His blue eyes locked with her brown ones and dared her to defy his request.

"Okay," she gave in.

"I love you, Joss," his voice choked with emotion.

Joss brushed the fallen lock of hair from her beloved's face. "I love you too, John. Lie down."

Reese did as he was told and Joss pulled the afghan over him. "Thanks." Grabbing her hand, he pulled it to his lips. "I'm going to miss you." A tear fell from his eye to race down his cheek. Joss brushed it away.

"I'm always right here," she said and placed her hand on his heart. "Go to sleep, John." He closed his eyes. Joss waited until his breathing evened out. Pulling her hand from his, she stood up.

Slowly the dawn's light broke over the horizon to paint the sky brilliant shades of vermillion, pink and purple. In the distance a bird sang it's wake up call to the world.

Leaning over, Joss kissed John's lips. "Merry Christmas, John," she whispered. Turning to the angel on the table, she picked it up. Straightening the delicate white lace skirt, she walked over to the tree, and on tippy-toe she stretched until the angel sat securely at the top – looking down like a guardian over the man she loved.

"Watch over him," she ordered. The sunlight streamed thru the windows. Christmas night was over and now it was time to leave – until next year.

Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply then faded off into the morning light.

The End.


End file.
